Administrative Core Summary The Administrative Core of the Center (directed by Dr. Deisseroth) will shoulder the complex burden of coordination and communication across projects, cores, collaborators, and visiting scientists; will manage financial, administrative, approval, and safety issues; and will oversee and implement data sharing and dissemination. For a Center seeking to break technological barriers, while also teaching and training in existing technologies, and using all of these technologies to discover new principles regarding drug action on the brain, a robust and well-integrated Administrative Core will be fundamental to rigorous, safe, stable, and effective implementation. Monthly full meetings and weekly subgroup meetings will require steady and experienced staff to coordinate. The Center by necessity also includes substantial complexity in terms of personnel, finances, and safety. The diverse network of staff scientists, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, collaborators, and training activity is essential to the Center and requires an able Administrative Core to implement, track, manage, and report. These efforts will include managing compliance and approval on human subjects research, animal protocols, safety inspections, DEA and drug use regulations, progress reports, publication management; financial projections, reimbursements, auditing, and accounting; and interactions with University resources that will be leveraged. Finally, the greatest opportunity of the Center?sharing of data and technology-- is also its greatest challenge. The Center web pages, wikis, and online forum (next-generation implementations of our existing small efforts in this direction) will be another high-impact and challenging administrative element. As with the other Cores and the Projects, this Core will stand in part upon well- established human and other resources, but will expand and diversify in fundamentally new directions under the auspices of the P50 and of NIDA. Success of the Center ultimately will be measured in terms of the both the science and the outreach; the Administrative Core is absolutely crucial for both. To achieve its stated goals in the most efficient and cost-effective manner, the Center will require an Administrative Core that will provide administrative support to all Center investigators and assist in the dissemination of reagents and findings generated by the Center.